Fly
by Tawreh
Summary: Robin steals a moment alone on the roof of Titans Tower, but it appears another Titan wants to talk to him.


_Alright, so I've been slack with updating my stories. But I couldn't resist this songfic ... I was just listening to this song the other day and I suddenly wanted to write a songfic using these lyrics. So here goes._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_Lyrics: **Fly** by **Hilary Duff**._

* * *

Robin stood alone at the top of Titan's Tower. The sun was setting, and the breeze on his face was refreshing. It was the middle of summer and, whilst the evenings were cooler than the days, they were still not quite cool enough. But this breeze was a sign of autumn's slow and steady approach. Across the sky Robin attempted to count the colours of the sunset. Orange, red, yellow, blue, violet, inky black and green were just a few of the colours he could see.

The wind's direction shifted slightly. Now it was no longer blowing into Robin's face but it blew from the side, sending his cape fluttering sideways. He corrected his position so he faced into the wind, his gaze ripped from the setting sun over the bay of Jump City.

Jump City... His city. Their city. The Teen Titan's city.

_**Any moment, everything can change,**_

_**Feel the wind on your shoulder.**_

_**For a minute, all the world can wait,**_

_**Let go of your yesterday.**_

Twenty minutes she had stood there, watching her leader. Her deep gaze had watched his every move, and, although she had not tried to read his thoughts, she could guess what he was feeling. He was in awe of the sunset, and he was thankful that there was a breeze. With Robin, it wasn't hard to tell what he was feeling.

Night fell gradually over the next half an hour. The sky darkened a little. Then and only then, when the first few stars dotted the inky sky overhead, did the girl show herself. She leapt lightly from the top of the entrance to the roof and landed without a sound on the ground. Her cape fluttered slowly to a stop behind her. The breeze had vanished now, and the night air was still. Humid. The girl raised her arms and pulled a hood over her head to hide her features. She did not want Robin to be able to read any emotion on her face. Even though it was night-time, it would still be possible. The glow of lights from downstairs in the Tower and in the city itself was enough light to be able to see.

_**Can you hear it calling?**_

_**Can you feel it in your soul?**_

_**Can you trust this longing**_

_**And take control?**_

"Robin."

Raven spoke clearly but quietly. Robin started, blinked a few times, but didn't turn around. He became deadly still, his heartbeat soaring suddenly. The cloaked figure started to move towards him, but Robin lowered his head and shook it slightly.

"Don't come any closer."

Raven frowned slightly, and turned her head so she looked at Robin slightly sideways. Her lips thinned and she almost raised her hands again to take her hood down – but she didn't. "Robin," she repeated, "Why shouldn't I come any closer?"

Robin remained silent. Raven took this to be an invitation to come closer, so she did. Just one step. It was silent – her boot was soft on the ground – but Robin's head jerked up and round. Raven stopped so suddenly that her hood fell back, revealing her face. It was flushed slightly, and there was an angry yet determined look in her eyes.

"I said, don't come any closer."

"Tell me why not, Robin, or I will find out by force."

"Why do you want to know? No-one likes me."

_**Fly –**_

_**Over up the part of you that wants to hide away**_

_**You can shine –**_

_**Forget about the reasons why you can't in life**_

_**And start to try, 'cause it's your time –**_

_**Time to fly.**_

"Robin, what on Azarath are you on about?" Raven stopped in her tracks. She frowned again, then folded her arms neatly across her chest. "You're our leader. Everyone likes you."

"No, they don't. They can't. Do you know why? I failed them. I didn't stop Slade. He's still a danger to us all. I don't fit in here, at the Tower. I don't have a girlfriend, I don't have a social life.."

"That does not mean that no-one likes you. You know that," Raven droned, taking another step closer. This time Robin didn't object. The Goth took another tentative step closer, then another. Soon, she stood next to Robin, in the little area that was railed off. "Starfire adores you. Beast Boy and Cyborg think you're a great friend."

"Starfire adores everyone and everyone adores her. Beast Boy and Cyborg only like me because I play on the gamestation with them. And what about you? You never said anything about you liking me."

Raven didn't reply. She looked down at the water, rippling gently against the rocky island that was Titans Tower.

_**All your worries, leave them somewhere else,**_

_**Find a dream you can follow**_

_**Reach for something, when there's nothing left,**_

_**And the world's feeling hollow**_

The leader turned to face Raven. His face was angry, and when he spoke, he sounded like he wanted an answer. "What about you, Raven? Do you like me? Or are you another one who pretends to?"

Once more, Raven uttered nothing. She did not trust herself to speak. Instead, she rested her arms on the railing, and looked down and away from Robin. She had spent the day in her room, thinking, meditating on this matter. She knew Robin would have wanted to know whether the Titans liked him or not sooner or later. It had always been something that plagued him. He thought he was the poor little outcast. And Raven had felt that she needed to talk to him anyway. So she'd thought over what she was going to say.

But now they were here, running through the conversation (almost exactly as Raven had predicted it would go, no less), and Raven could not bring herself to say what she had rehearsed. The words ran through her head, but no matter how hard she tried to, she could not order them into that sentence.

_**Can you hear it calling?**_

_**Can you feel it in your soul?**_

_**Can you trust this longing**_

_**And take control?**_

"Raven!" Robin's voice was insistent.

"Robin. I think you know, don't you?" It took a moment for Raven to spit the whole sentence out but she managed it. She continued to keep her gaze carefully averted, and the silence that ensued her speech meant that Robin obviously _did_ know the answer. His gaze fell too, and no longer did he look at the face of his teammate. Raven's eyes closed slowly, and she drew a deep breath. When she next opened her eyes they were slightly wet.

Robin looked at her then, and instantly his heart went out to her, as it did so many times when they fought, or when others picked on her, or .. well, most of the time, really. Immediately he regretted what he had said, how harsh he had been to the girl. Raven was the most misunderstood of the group and he of all people should know that.

The leader paused a moment. He knew what Raven meant, and she knew he knew. A small, secretive smile crossed his face for a fleeting moment, before he stepped closer and reached over the railing. He prised Raven's right hand from her grasp, and took it in his own.

_**Fly –**_

_**Over up the part of you that wants to hide away**_

_**You can shine –**_

_**Forget about the reasons why you can't in life**_

_**And start to try, 'cause it's your time –**_

_**Time to fly.**_

"I know. I know how it feels to be misunderstood," Robin said, quietly.

"I know how it feels to think no-one likes you," Raven replied, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know you know that more than anyone, Raven."

_**And when you're down and feel alone,**_

_**And want to run away,**_

_**Trust yourself and don't give up,**_

_**You know you better than anyone else.**_

Another tear rolled down Raven's cheek, and she leant sideways, so her head rested on Robin's left shoulder. Her own left hand still hung limply over the railing, but Robin reached over and took that hand in his. He turned the girl so they faced each other, hands in hands, and he looked down at her. Raven still looked away, so Robin freed one hand and gently tilted Raven's head up.

"Raven," he murmured, staring into her sapphire eyes. "Raven.."

"Robin," she murmured back, and her free hand took hold of his wrist. She pulled his had down from her chin and let it rest on her chest. "Do you feel that?"

"Your heart?"

"Yes, Robin. It beats for you. The reason I stay is because I know that someone out there likes me... I like someone out there. For them, I stay alive.."

"Raven," Robin repeated, "Raven. Here." He took his wrist from Raven's hand and reversed it, so that he now had her hand on his chest. "You feel it, don't you?" Raven nodded. "It beats for someone I know. Someone special to me.."

Together, they whispered, "It beats for you."

_**Any moment, everything can change,**_

_**Feel the wind on your shoulder.**_

_**For a minute, all the world can wait,**_

_**Let go of your yesterday.**_

Raven let another tear roll down her cheek. Robin leant towards her and gently kissed where the salty tear had paused in its path. Raven caught her breath as Robin came closer to her, and blushed slightly. Robin smiled, and repeated the action, but this time on the other cheek. Then the two let their heads rest on each other's shoulders, just for a moment. Robin released Raven's wrist and made it so their fingers intertwined with each other. Raven did the same for the hands that had stayed together.

They each breathed in the soft smell of the others shampoo (or, in Robin's case, hair gel). For a moment, there was nothing but them. It was like they were in a world of their own, and nothing could ever stop them from being together. They belonged together. Nothing could change that, not time, not a person, not anything.

_**Fly –**_

_**Over up the part of you that wants to hide away**_

_**You can shine –**_

_**Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,**_

**_And start to try to –_**

_**Fly -**_

_**Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,**_

_**And start to try, 'cause it's your time –**_

_**Time to fly.**_

Robin pulled his head up first. Raven followed suit, and they looked each other in the eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, Robin lowered his face to Raven's. Their lips met and parted almost immediately, but Robin repeated the action, with a little more pressure this time. When he moved his head back a second time, breaking the kiss, Raven moved forward and pulled him into a deeper kiss. This one lasted longer and was more passionate. Their hands did not release the other's hands.

Robin finally broke the kiss and they stared at each other, dazed. Together, as one, they whispered three words.

_**Any moment, everything can change.**_

"I love you."

* * *

_Gah, fluff. But eh! Who cares? I loved writing this, and I hope you all enjoy reading it! Yes, there is another chapter to Catty Troubles in production, stay tuned._


End file.
